Battles Between
by Anonymous35241
Summary: This is what happened after the team split apart again. It doesn't show Cisco and Wally because it already showed it.


Mcu arrowverse story 3.5 Team Vibe, Kid Flash

This takes place during the 3 months after Lincoln and Caitlin got married, and the team splitting up. This is what happened while Barry was still in the speed force. It will be the villains they face while each are protecting Central City. So while Robbie  
is in the Dark Dimension fighting demons and protecting the darkhold. Peter is in New York, with Tony Stark. Lincoln and Caitlin are in Coast City, while dealing with Killer Frost past events catching up to her. Everyone was each facing a threat of  
their own.

Lincoln and Caitlin

Opens in Coast City a month and a half from story 3 , in the house. On the couch movie credits rolling, Lincoln" So what should we do now?" Caitlin" I think we should go to Central city." Lincoln" I thought we were taking a break from all the superhero  
stuff." Caitlin" Yeah, look while I was away I did some things as Killer Frost, I worked for a crime lord was when I was working at the bar." Lincoln" Ok continue." Caitlin" Her name is Amunet Black, I think she got her powers from the storm before  
Barry went into the speed force. Look I just want stop her so we don't have do deal with it when we go back." Lincoln" Go back? I thought we were done." Caitlin" You never know we might go back." Lincoln" Ok let's take care of this crime lord, but  
we don't tell anyone." Caitlin" Yeah let's go." As they drive to and arrive at central city. Caitlin" Well we're here." Lincoln" Yup, now what." Caitlin" Now I change, I made some changes to my other costume." Changes into new Killer Frost costume  
from season 4. As they enter the bar. Lincoln" Was this really necessary?" Caitlin" Yes it was now that I can control my powers." As a goon comes up, Goon" Thought you'd never return." Caitlin" Yeah well I'm back now let me talk to her." Goon" Busy  
taking care of a guy. I'll get her once she's done, please take a seat have a drink." As they sit in a booth, Lincoln sits in a booth across from them. As Amunet comes in, Amunet" Well, well, well if it isn't Caitlin snow. Now you just up and left  
to who knows where." Looks down sees ring on hand. Amunet" Oh so that's where you went, why and you didn't invite us. Now what do want." Caitlin" I want to be left alone." Amunet" That's all I'm sorry that won't work, remember you work for me. You  
still owe for saving you back then." Lincoln" What is she talking about?" Amunet" You've would of died if I didn't save you that night. As those cops were stopping you and you were just a petty thief. I saved you." Caitlin" No you didn't." As more  
goons circle around, Lincoln gets up and moves closer to their booth. They stop him, Goon" Can't you see this is a private meeting." Lincoln" You better move." Goon" I said you can't get in." Lincoln" You better move, I'm not warning you again." Hands  
have electricity in them. As Caitlin and Amunet look to see Lincoln trying to get in. Amunet" Who is this handsome man." Caitlin" My husband, now leave us alone." Amunet"You never get off that easy. Where's the other one, Killer frost right." Caitlin"  
One in the same now." As she changes in to Killer frost. Amunet" Now that you have control, what are you gonna do now be a hero like the Flash, have a family, kids, hmm. You're life will never be the same because of you. Now leave before I kill you."  
As Caitlin changes back to normal, her and Lincoln both leave. As they are walking down the street, Lincoln" So now what, you don't want to get the teams help? They could help us." Caitlin" Lincoln I love you and all but this is something I want to  
deal with just us." Lincoln" Cait, how are we going to stop her? We don't even know what she does, or have a plan or her powers." Caitlin" Lincoln this is one thing you're gonna have to trust me on." Lincoln" Ok I will but first tell me what happened,  
when you met her." Caitlin" Lincoln I really don't think."Lincoln" Caitlin, I've shown you my darkness, now it's time for you to show me yours." Caitlin" Ok, it was about four months ago,( flashback) I had been trying to control Killer frost, so I  
was just robbing things as she said. Then one day I got stopped by the police surrounded, about to end me then she saves me, then offers me a job at the bar when you saw me again.( flashback over)." Lincoln" So you just let her kill them!" Caitlin"  
Don't act like your innocent either! You've lost control before we've met." Lincoln" Well guess we've both done our fair share of bad deeds huh." Caitlin" Yeah." Lincoln" So we need a plan, a place to rest for the night." Caitlin" I actually have  
a place rented out when I used to work for her." Lincoln" Ok let's go and rest for the night." As they go to the apartment, Host" Hey welcome back Caitlin got your room saved." Caitlin" Thanks." As they go up to the top floor and go to the door of  
the room. Scratched on the door,Welcome back, Were Here " What is that?" Caitlin" Let's just rest for the night." As they both go to sleep. It's 12 pm midnight, Caitlin gets puts on her suit and changes in KF. Caitlin" I'm sorry but I have to  
do this on my own.", leaves to confront Amunet. As Caitlin enters as KF. Amunet" Welcome backagain,kill her." As her goons pull out pistols aimed at her, Caitlin" No just me and you." Amunet" How noble, well I haven't killed anyone today. Stand  
down boys ,she's mine. Let's take it outside I don't want you ruining this place." Caitlin" Fine." As they go outside, Amunet" So let's play." As she gets metal shards on her arm making a gauntlet. Amunet" No one crosses me and lives." As she shoots  
metal pieces and Caitlin makes an ice shield. Caitlin" I have control over my powers like you wouldn't believe." Amunet" Great now show me." As Amunet shoots a wave of shards, knocking Caitlin down. Amunet walks up and grabs her by neck and begins  
punching Caitlin. At the apartment, Lincoln wakes up to find Caitlin gone. Lincoln" Caitlin?" As he gets up and suits up, going out the window. Using quake powers following the ice trail. As Amunet is going to do the finishing blow. A police car comes  
up and two officers come out with guns pointed at them. Cop" Hands up." Amunet" Oh what is the problem?" As Amunet turns around, dropping Caitlin on the ground. Amunet shoots to ball shards at them, then Lincoln comes in using quake to stop it from  
hitting them. Lincoln" Are you okay." Cops" Were fine." Lincoln" Now get out of here, I've got it." As they get into their car and drive away. Amunet" No, I can't let you do that." As she shoots shards hitting their tire, and begin falling to the  
side. Lincoln creates an ice wall to stop the car. Lincoln goes to them and opens the door, Lincoln" Are you okay?" Cop" Were okay. You work with the Flash?" Lincoln" Yeah." Cop" What's your name?" Lincoln" Fallen Agent. Now go." As they call for  
backup, Lincoln turns around to find Amunet gone. Lincoln goes to Caitlin. Lincoln" How are you doing?" Caitlin" Could be better." As they both return to the hotel. Caitlin on the bed,Lincoln" Why didn't you let me go with you?" Caitlin" Because I  
wanted to deal with it on my own. I feel bad for getting you involved in the first place." Lincoln" We do things together now." Caitlin" Lincoln you're right this is my mistake. Please let me fix it by myself." Lincoln" No, together remember." Caitlin"  
How about we discuss this tomorrow?" Lincoln" Fine good night." The next morning at Jitters, sitting on the upper level. Both drinking coffee, Lincoln" So we are gonna do this together." Caitlin" Lincoln I can't let you, because you've died enough  
already." Lincoln" Cait, were superheroes that's always gonna be a risk." Caitlin" Yeah but." Lincoln" What?" Caitlin" Its Iris I don't want her to see us." As we go to the lower level. Iris goes to the cops there. Cops" Saved again, by a friend of  
the Flash." Iris" Hi I'm sorry to intrude but I heard you mention the Flash." Cop" Yeah we did." Iris" I'm a journalist, if you don't mind I'd like an interview on what happened." Cop" Yeah I don't mind." Iris" So what happened?" Cop" Well as we were  
doing patrol as usual. Then we see a girl with white hair and blue coat, and another girl black hair black suit. One shooting ice the other controlling metal. We were gonna shoot her but she shot at us first. Then a man, called himself theFallen  
Agent savedus." Iris" Thank you for time." Both of them leave. As two of Amunets goons walk in. Goon" So where's is she?" Goon 2" Just shoot." Both pull out pistols and shoot up to scare everyone. As everyone runs out in terror. Caitlin gets  
up and changes into KF. Caitlin" Stay here." Lincoln grabs her by the wrist. Lincoln" No, we're doing this together." Caitlin" Let me go, I'm gonna take care of thisalone."As she pulls her hand out his hand. She goes down the stairs, Caitlin"  
If Amunet wanted me she could of came her self." Goon" Well she's busy, dealing with a someone more worthy of her time." Caitlin" Really I thought she really enjoyed me." Goon" Yeah well not anymore." Points gun at her face, Caitlin" I'd really hate  
to do this to you." Goon" I was just about to say that to you." Caitlin goes up close and freezes both of their guns. Caitlin" Run." As they run out the door, Lincoln in his Fallen Agent suit comes down as they get outside. He lands using quake and  
punches them unconscious. Lincoln" Were a team we do it together." As they get quickly get dropped at CCPD. As they Caitlin changes back, Lincoln changes into regular clothes. Lincoln" We need to talk." Caitlin" What?!" Lincoln" That you want to do  
this on your own so badly. Fine that's what you want go ahead I won't stop you, just know I won't try to save you again." Lincoln begins walking in the other direction. Caitlin" Lincoln, no I." As she follows him. Lincoln uses his quake powers to  
jump to another part of the city as he lands. Amunet comes out, Amunet" Hello, I've seen you but I never got your name." Lincoln" Why does it matter what do you want?" Amunet" I thought I made it simple, I want Caitlin back." Lincoln" Yeah well who  
knows what she's gonna do now." Amunet" Oh I know, she gonna come and find you." Lincoln" What?" As she quickly makes her fist with a metal gauntlet and punches Lincoln before he had a chance to react. Amunet drags him back to warehouse. Puts in chains  
and power dampeners, stolen. Amunet" Now she's gonna have to come for you." Lincoln" You'll never get her." Amunet" Oh but she'll either die by soldiers or by me, which ever comes first. She's probably on the run or looking for you." Lincoln" Probably  
looking for me." Amunet" Oh you have so much faith in her it's cute." Knocks him out. At Star labs, Cisco, Wally and Harry are watching a movie. Iris walks in, Iris" Hey guys what's going on?" Cisco" Well were watching Star Wars. So what's up?" Iris"  
Well I think Caitlin and Lincoln are back in town." Cisco" Think?" Iris" Yeah and their fighting someone who can control metal, supposedly she's a crime lord." Cisco" She? Controls metal? Hmm, maybe she's hot. I know Blacksmith that's her name." Iris"  
Cisco" Cisco" Oh yeah well look into it." As Cisco and Wally go to where Iris told them where they first fought Amunet. Cisco" Well busy street." Wally" Yeah nothing here." Cisco" Maybe hey what's that." Wally" Well it looks like a metal shard." Cisco"  
Well, go get it." Wally" Okay." As Wally runs to grab the little piece of metal ,dodging cars. Wally" Here you go." Cisco" Thank you now let's go back to star labs and analyze it." As they go back to star labs. Harry" What do you have Ramon?" Cisco"  
Well I'm running an analysis right now should be done any second, now." Wally" So do you think Caitlin and Lincoln are back?" Cisco" I don't know. Done." Harry" What is it?" Cisco" Iron, nickel cobalt , nthmetal." Harry" Familiar Ramon."  
Cisco" Haven't seen it since Kendra. Maybe I can vibe it." Cisco vibes it, Cisco" Nothing." Harry" Why don't we just get the little machine that detects dark matter and follow it but modify it." Cisco" I'll get right on that." Cisco heads to workshop.  
Across the city, Caitlin is looking for Lincoln. As she goes into KF form. Walks into club owned by Amunet. Caitlin walks up to Amunet. Caitlin" So where is he?" Amunet" Who? Oh I couldn't possibly know who you're talking about?" Caitlin" Lincoln,  
my husband." Amunet" Oh him, follow me." Both go to the warehouse where he's being held. Caitlin" Lincoln!" Lincoln" Hey." Amunet" Now let's finish this." As she makes her hands into gauntlets. Caitlin" Fine." Shoots two ice spikes. Amunet" You're  
a terrible shot." Caitlin" I wasn't meant for you." As it hits Lincoln chains breaking the power dampeners. Lincoln" My turn." Freezes the chains, quakes the chains breaking them. Amunet" Boys! Take them out." As they come out with various guns shooting  
at them. Caitlin makes an ice wall, Lincoln gets behind it. Caitlin" I'm sorry." Lincoln" Fight now, apologizes later." Caitlin breaks the ice wall sending her guards flying back. Lincoln using his electricity on Amunet. Amunet" Ok this is starting  
to hurt." Caitlin sees the magnet hanging up above. Caitlin creates an ice slide goes up to the higher level and turns on the magnet. She comes back down. As Amunet metal goes up on the magnet stopping her. Amunet" You may have stopped me, but I'll  
be back. Maybe not soon, dare I say you'll face worse threats than me. But Caitlin I will be back I promise you that." Caitlin goes up and punches her knocking her out. Goes to Lincoln, Caitlin" I'm sorry I just wanted to do this by myself. Because  
of me you got captured and could of been."Lincoln kisses her on the lips, Lincoln" It's fine, I understand. I forgive you. Now what?" Caitlin" Let's go." Lincoln" Go where?" Caitlin" Coast City, we still have a honeymoon to finish." Leave holding  
hands, later in the evening. Cisco and Wally come and find it empty. Cisco" Nothing, no metahuman crime lord, no Caitlin or Lincoln." Wally runs around the area. Wally" Yeah I couldn't find anything." Earlier, Amunet gets freed, Amunet" I want no  
evidence anyone was here! We're get her in time." Cuts to black.

Robbie

After Lincoln and Caitlin get married, Peter leaves to New York. In Star Labs, Robbie,, Harry, Joe, Iris, Wally, Cisco in the room. Robbie" I'm actually going to keep an eye on the Darkhold for a while." Cisco" So you're leavening too?" Robbie" Yeah just  
please don't stop me." Joe" Well good luck." Robbie" You'll be fine without me." Robbie hugs everyone. Iris" Be safe." Harry" Good luck Reyes." As he goes into speed cannon room. Robbie spins his chain as it becomes on fire. A portal opens, doctor  
strange style. Robbie begins to walk in. Robbie" Hey, Joe, Cisco keep an eye on Gabriel for me. Oh and Wally stay away from car." He enters the portal and it closes. As it's the dark dimension, color palate changes to an dark orange and black, with  
red all around. Robbie becomes the ghost rider. As he's walking the land becomes more fire like. More broken land and screaming souls. Constantine as a spirit, Constantine" Hello Robbie, or is this Ghost Rider? I need you to do what I can't." Robbie"  
What would that be?" Constantine" I need you to move the Darkhold from where ever it is you hid it. It needs to be moved to a special place where no one can find it. No demon or man in hell. I can help when I can, but your on own, I don't know what  
leads to the path ahead, but I'll be there at the location. Good luck." Robbie" Ok I'll do it." As they are about to shakes hands. Constantine" Oh yeah, different plane of living." Constantine fades Robbie goes to the room where the darkhold is. The  
room looks like a work room, as he goes to the desk. He opens the draw and pulls out the darkhold. Grabs it in his hands and begins walking. Robbie" Which way?" Constantine fades in, Constantine" Well you go through the forest of flames and then through  
screaming souls, be careful there. Hmm I forget the rest, I'll tell once you get past it. Robbie" Fine." As he goes through the forest of flames. Fire begins shooting at him, Robbie gets his chain and begins spinning it blocking the flames. As he  
gets through the forest, he jumps across on the rock slab on the river of lava. Wraps the chain himself. He continues walking as he reaches the screaming souls. Robbie" What's so hard about this area." As he continues walking souls begins screaming  
at him. Robbie" Ok now I see. What he means." As they keeps screaming at him, he begins to fall and begins crawling. As he grabs two of the souls, pulls them towards him and faces them at the other souls. The souls begin falling that he's facing continues  
through. Once he gets through, Robbie" Where to now?" Constantine" Well you seem so be doing fine." Robbie just stares, Robbie" Where to now?" Constantine" Well you just have to fight the dead army of soldiers and maybe a demon dragon." Robbie" Should  
be easy enough." As he walks through Robbie begins throwing the dead soldiers, and spinning his chain breaking their skeleton body. He pulls a small group and throws them off a cliff. As the ground begins to shake, a demonic dragon comes out of the  
flames. Robbie" More soldiers and a dragon, should be fun." As Robbie charged with his chain spinning, he pulls two swords out of the dead soldier. He puts them on both ends of his chain and begins spinning them, then jumps into the air slashing the  
dragons eye. As he gets thrown off and wraps his chain around its neck. Using the swords ignites it and slashes it throat killing it and walking through the destroyed castle and sets the book in the case closing it. As it sinks into the ground. Constantine"  
Well were done here, now you just have to go back." Robbie" Fine." As he begins walking back fighting the dead soldier demons. Cisco appears, Cisco" Robbie we need your help." Robbie" I'll be back tomorrow." Cisco" Were gonna get Barry back." Robbie"  
I'm coming now." Cisco fades away, Robbie throws the demons off and spins his chain opening a portal to earth. Robbie" I'm coming Barry." Walks through portal closes behind him. Cuts to black.

Peter and Tony Stark

Peter and Tony worked on many future projects and armors. Even offered him a job but Peter turned it down. Offered him the iron spider suit too but also turned it down. Once he needed help and Barry almost came back he came to fight Prometheus.


End file.
